1. Field of the Invention
A compound for an organic optoelectric device, a composition for an organic optoelectric device, an organic optoelectric device, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectric device is a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy, and vice versa.
An organic optoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One is a photoelectric device where excitons are generated by photoenergy, separated into electrons and holes, and are transferred to different electrodes to generate electrical energy, and the other is a light emitting device where a voltage or a current is supplied to an electrode to generate photoenergy from electrical energy.
The organic optoelectric device may for example include an organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, an organic photo conductor drum, and the like.
Of these, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. The organic light emitting diode is a device converting electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material, and has a structure in which an organic layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode. Herein, the organic layer may include a light emitting layer and optionally an auxiliary layer, and the auxiliary layer may be, for example at least one layer selected from a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron blocking layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a hole blocking layer.
Performance of an organic light emitting diode may be affected by characteristics of the organic layer, and among them, may be mainly affected by characteristics of an organic material of the organic layer.
Particularly, development for an organic material being capable of increasing hole and electron mobility and simultaneously increasing electrochemical stability is needed so that the organic light emitting diode may be applied to a large-size flat panel display.